


The Fire Stoker

by Mismatcher111



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bumbleby - Freeform, Cute, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Long, Mild Gore, Multi, Plot, Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismatcher111/pseuds/Mismatcher111
Summary: Blake was appointed as the fire stoker at a young age. Expected to watch the flames that reflected the life of the Dragon Goddess, she often wished for more excitement in her life, watching the horizon with yearning. Her friends would encourage her to leave her duty behind once and a while to find her purpose in life, but she found herself tied to her role and unable to leave. When an unexpected catastrophic event happens and a stranger called Yang saves her life, everything changes. Blake is sent on a journey with Yang and her sister Ruby to discover why this catastrophe has happened.





	1. Duty in Ashes

Life is a blur when you are the fire stoker. The daylight meshes in with the flame's golden hue, and the night only makes it burn ever brighter. The shrine was constantly bathed with light from the burning gold. It never rested, and neither did Blake. 

Her routine consisted of walking up the hill by her house every day to the town shrine, checking on the fire, walking back down to go about her day as usual, then walking back up yet again to check it again. It wasn't exactly an interesting, or difficult task, but she found herself used to it. After all, she's been doing this for years. After making sure the fire was decently lit, Blake would stare out from the shrine at the twilight. 

Life never seemed like it would change. Ever stagnant, ever held between uneventful and eventful. Just there, just existing. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy it, but she found herself lonely… yearning for more.

* * *

“You should take a break. See the world, get out of Fauna... there are a lot of other beautiful places to see.”

She grimaced. Blake sat across a boy not much older than her, his blonde hair spikey and mussed, and playful blue eyes glinting. This boy was Sun Wukong, a self proclaimed explorer (code for stowaway) and masterful fighter. She had the honor… or misfortune… of calling him her best friend.

“Sun, you know I can't do that, I was-”

“Yeah, yeah… you were appointed as fire stoker, big deal. You really think that leaving it for a week would make it go out?” He lowered his head and sipped his banana smoothie dismissively. Blake glowered at him, before putting her head in her hands, leaning into the table.

“I mean, I'm not worried, I’m just… It's a big change,” she sighed.

Even now, being away from the fire, she was uneasy. The smiling people around her, sitting at their tables and conversing, were static as she thought of the warm flames.

“Blake. Listen to me. You're 19 years old, you gotta live a little! Maybe meet someone beside me, Neptune, and Ilia…?”

“I heard my name. You're not making fun of me, are you?” A muscular boy with blue hair sauntered up with her coffee, ego large despite his pea sized brain. Blake scrunched up her nose, taking her coffee from him and sipping at it. Sun laughed at her disdain of Neptune,

“Only the best for you, babe. Anyways, what I'm saying is, you gotta let loose. I'm always here if you need to hitch a ride!”

“I'll think about it.”

The rest of the day, the thought consumed her. Did she need a break? Her trek up the mountain was much more arduous than usual, as if the weight of her doubts held her down. Noticing the sun start to speed up in its descent, she raced up the path. When she finally reached the shrine’s entryway, she gazed up at it with a certain amount of bitterness. She knew she could leave… and yet…

The smell of burning snapped her out of her thoughts. Blake wasted no time in passing through the toriis, her breath coming out in bursts. She ducked into the shrine, and her eyes widened.

“No, no, no…”

The golden pyre was growing, licking at the wooden ceiling of the building, and climbing over the pillars. She panicked, waving her arms over the flame, but it only grew, singing her dark skin. She hissed, grabbing herself in pain. She knew she couldn't stop it, but she had to do something. She got closer to the fire, hand held over her mouth. She tossed the white jacket she had been wearing over the fire…

It swallowed it up greedily, with a hiss that seemed to imitate the Dragon Goddess itself. Tears burned her eyes, and she felt her legs wobble.

She was so screwed.

She felt as if the world was ending, as if those 19 years she spent maintaining this fire were dissolving in her hands. The Goddess wouldn’t allow this… would she? Her own fire, destroying her shrine…

In her despair, Blake hardly noticed the building coming down around her. She only realized when she heard a crash above her. She looked up and her eyes widened. A flaming plank was falling down upon her. She knelt, readying herself for death. This was surely due to her negligence.

But it never came. 

She opened her eyes and saw a figure reaching out to protect her. Golden hair, rivaling the flames that flickered around her, hung down over Blake's head. Two pairs of amethyst eyes looked back at her.

“Are you okay?”

Blake blinked.

“God, nevermind, this isn't the place to talk- just come with me!”

The fire headed girl grabbed her with an astounding gentleness, pulling her away from the shrine as it collapsed. Blake's breath was caught in her throat, and she glanced back at the remnants of her life's work. Was it the smoke that was strangling her, or her own regret? 

The girl turned toward her again, her brown coat barely singed.

“I’ll ask it again, are you okay?” Her voice was urgent as she gripped Blake's shoulders.

“I’m…”

“You're not in shock, are you?” She asked, then muttered. “God, I’m a fighter, not a healer...”

“No, I'm fine, just a bit- Who are you? Normal citizens aren't allowed here after hours.”

“I'm Yang,” the golden haired girl responded. “But what the heck does that mean? That's what you're worried about? You almost died, you know.”

“And I'm grateful you saved me, I’m just confused.” 

Her words were coming out in awkward clumps. Everything she worked for was gone. Depression set in, confusion, mourning… despite everything she thought previously, she still needed that fire. Yang noticed, and her previously fiery eyes softened.

“Look, I’m sorry for being forceful. I'll take you somewhere you can cool down. Literally and physically,” Yang grinned hesitantly, sensing Blake's confliction. Her hands released themselves from her shoulders, shaking a bit. Blake took this moment to smile back despite her fear.

The golden haired savior led Blake down the mountain, passing through the toriis without a shred of solemnity, unlikelike most shrine goers. Blake became interested in her casualness. Was she not aware of Fauna's customs? The religious town was rather staunch about how people treated the shrines, and most people entered the area with a certain amount of respect. But Yang seemed to be proud, stepping one foot in front of the other down the stairs as if it were any other pathway. 

Yang certainly didn't seem like she was from here. Her jacket reeked of oil and smoke, and like Neptune, she had a completely different air about her. It was as if she carried the confidence of a bustling crowd.

The red lanterns shined overhead, contrasting with the blue night sky. Yang suddenly grinned, jogging down faster. Blake sighed, then followed in pace.

“Hey, Rubes!”

Blake narrowed her eyes, seeing a girl with dark red hair playing a video game against a cherry tree. The girl perked up, looking at Yang with wide silver eyes.

“Yang! Did you see the sh- wait,” she went rigid, pointing at Blake. “Who is that?”

“Ruby, this is Blake. She uh… almost died. I kind of saved her?” Yang scratched her head, unsure of what to say. “The shrine was burning down-”

“You almost DIED? Oh, God, why are you still standing?!? You need to rest- oh, I had some water right here- WHERE IS IT?!??”

“No, I'm really okay-”

“No, this is of UTMOST importance, oh gosh, you must be so scared…” Ruby said, her voice shrill. Yang shook her head, sighing.

“Ruby, you’re gonna make her even more anxious by fretting over her like that.”

In an instant of her saying that, Ruby slammed her legs together and stood up straight, as if realizing her scatter brainedness. “Oh, yeah, sorry! I just get a bit, you know-”

“Honestly, I don't really mind,” Blake chuckled. The girl's frantic insistence was somewhat adorable. It did a lot to help settle her down. She looked down at her palms. “I'm just a bit dazed. I didn't think this would happen. It's unheard of. I should be a little bit more scared, but…”

“Do you know how this happened?” Yang asked, her amethyst eyes narrowing.

“No, I… I just walked up and it was… caught in an inferno.”

“Well… honestly, I don't get all of this. The fact you have an open flame lit at all times. It just doesn't make any sense,” She scoffed in response. “It seems dangerous.”

“Okay, listen, I know you just came here- but I'll have you know that the shrine that just burned down is important,” Blake retorted. She understood that the situation was a bit tense, considering the stressful occurrence that loomed over the two. “It was erected to surround the Dragon's Pyre. And it burning down is a pretty big deal.”

"The Dragon's Pyre…?" Yang blinked, but Ruby shoved her aside almost immediately.

"I know what that is! There are fires lit all over the world to represent the dragons, right? That's the reason why we came here, Yang! To sightsee! The shrine was the first landmark on our list- Ah, it's so cool that people take care of the flames themselves! In the city, it's hidden- I've always wanted to see it but I can't really walk that far and I've got asthma and-"

"Alright, alright, speed racer, I got it," Yang chuckled and pushed the dark haired teen out of the way. "I can understand why it's so important. And why it burning down is a bad thing."

"Exactly. I need to go tell someone immediately," with saying that, Blake began to robotically walk down the pathway.

"No. I still say that you almost died, so you gotta stay still for a bit. Too much stress is bad for you."

"But you're a complete stranger-"

"Yeah, and a friend of mine tells me that strangers are friends you just haven't met yet. And we have met, so…" The blonde sticks out a gloved hand, covered in motor oil and soot. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, your new friend."

"And I'm Ruby Rose!"

Blake's mind was blank. This was new. It's been so long since she's had a new friend. She hesitated.

"Well?" Yang grinned with glaring white teeth.

The black haired girl smiled warmly, then took her hand.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna. It's nice to meet you… Yang."  



	2. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved by the charming Yang Xiao Long, she is brought home. Of course, her parents always find it necessary to embarrass her completely.

The rest of the walk was quiet. Save for Ruby’s rambling. She excitedly explained the lore, as she called it, of the Dragon’s Pyre. Blake had to correct her on a few things, for example…

“I was told that the dragon incarnate is a huge buff guy!” Ruby giggled with glee.

“Actually, Ruby, it’s not. No one knows what the dragon incarnate looks like. The closest thing we have to it are the fires,” Blake responded, quietly. She coughed a bit, there was ash stuck in her throat.

“Ruby, I know you’re excited to meet the… Fire Stoker, was it?”

“Yup.”

“Alright. I know you’re excited to meet the Fire Stoker, but she really might not want to put up with this,” Yang warned. Blake found it somewhat amazing she could be so rowdy and still keep up the role as a supportive and responsible older sister. “And my ears are starting to ring.”

“Honestly, Yang, you can’t lie to me and say you AREN’T interested in the mythos! I mean, I even heard that the dragon has sacred WEAPONS!” Ruby squeals, gripping her skirt. “Isn’t that so cool?!”

“Yeah yeah, I suppose that makes it more interesting.”

“I wouldn’t really call them weapons. They’re more like… purifiers?” Blake let out a hmmm, as she tilted her head.

“THAT’S EVEN COOLER!”

“It’s not really cool when you have to go on a field trip to see them. They’re in a shrine far away from here, in the North, where it’s cold all the time. Mainly because they’re even hotter than the Pyre.”

Blake went on to explain, but cut herself off upon seeing a somewhat short man tapping his foot on the ground. And then she looked down, freezing up at the fuzzy eared animal at his side. A dog. She moved to hide behind Yang, staring at the dog with deep amber eyes. The man looked up, his blonde hair waving in the wind.

“Girls!” He then furrowed his brow, looking at Blake with confusion. “And other girl? Who is this, Yang?”

“Ugh, this is the second time I’ve had to explain this. Shrine burnt down. Saved a girl. You’re welcome, Dad.”

“Wait, you saved someone from a burning building?!”

“Yeah. Why, is that like, a big deal?”

“YANG!”

“Okay, I’m joking, I’m joking. Anyways, Blake, this is my Dad.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Taiyang,” the man stuck out his hand, which was covered in oil.

_Must be another city thing._ Blake thought, before shaking his hand. She grimaced as she felt the liquid seep into her skin. Noticing this, he laughed.

"Don't really like the oil from Bumblebee, huh? That's alright. I heard ships and cars are more common in this place than motorbikes."

"Bumblebee is my bike," Yang clarified, noticing Blake’s confusion. "Anyways, Dad, I think we gotta go. We’ve been out too long, and it’s almost Ruby’s bedtime.”

“Yang, I’m 16! I don’t need to-”

“Don’t you want to be well rested for all the sightseeing we’ll be doing tomorrow?”

At this, Ruby comically saluted, causing Blake to let out a small giggle. She stopped, feeling a set of eyes on her. Yang was looking her up and down with a somewhat contemplative expression.

“You live here, right? Is your house far? I can take you back on my bike if you’d like.”

Her face whitened at Yang’s mention of her house. She would have to tell her parents about this. It wasn’t as if they would get angry… But the mere thought of the shock and horror her parents would feel put her into unease. Having Yang there might be better because they would be too focused on having a guest to be fully upset. Or at least, she hoped this would be the case.

“Y-yeah, that sounds great.”

Yang gave her a wink, before ushering off her father and sister.

“Now, you come back before midnight, Yang! Don’t use this as an excuse to-”

“Yeah, yeah, Dad, I got it. I’ll come back soon.”

The two walked off, their shadows lengthened by the setting sun. Despite her being covered in the shade, Yang seemed to shine in the light, either metaphorically or physically, Blake couldn’t tell. Yang gave her an award winning white-teethed smile, and led her to a cherry tree, walking around the back of it and pulling out a vehicle Blake had never seen before. At least, not in person. 

Motorbikes weren’t common, as Taiyang had mentioned, as Fauna was an island far off from most civilization. Most people found it more useful to walk than to go on cars or bikes, and motorbikes in particular were just a hassle to have around. Why Yang had one, she wasn’t sure, but from the small amount of time Blake had known her, she seemed to be bombastic enough to want to ride a loud, revving vehicle.

“Are you gonna get on or what?”

The question rang true, and Blake found herself getting embarrassed. She didn’t know what exactly to do. Once again, Yang picked up on this.

“Okay, hold on, I’ll give you a hand. Get behind me on the seat,” She beckoned her over. Obediently, Blake complied and sat behind her. “Straddle the seat and put your arms around my waist.”

She then gulped, and followed the orders. Blake flinched a little when feeling the other girl’s waist, somewhat embarrassed the action was too forward. But Yang flashed a smile at her, and she felt more relaxed.

“It’s okay, I have girls doing this to me all the time.”

Blake’s face went red and she pursed her lips in annoyance when the other girl laughed.

“Don’t sweat the small stuff, Blake! Now, hold on!”

“Wait, I’m not- AUGH!”

The engine let out a fitting buzz and Bumblebee jetted forward. Yang’s hair slapped the ebony haired Fire Stoker in the face, and she mistakenly opened her mouth to get a mouthful of blonde. She could practically hear the girl snickering… or was that the motorbike? She didn’t know anymore.

“WHERE’S YOUR HOUSE?”

“MY BLOUSE?”

  
“YOUR _HOUSE!_ ”

“IT’S RIGHT NEAR THE SHRINE! DOWN THAT STREET, IT’S THE LARGEST ONE-”

She let out a shriek as the motorbike took a sharp turn. She gripped Yang closer and for some reason, she could feel Yang getting hotter. Maybe she was lying when she said girls did this to her all the time. Blake shook the thought away.

In the few moments on the ride to her house, she felt things get… calm. The light from the motorbike was blurring into the now dark surroundings, and the lit lanterns outside each house were creating streaks of light that created a beautiful and incandescent atmosphere. She felt… like what had just happened today was all but a dream, with this as the backdrop. The neon filled her mind and she closed her eyes. Blake was then disappointed to find they had lurched to a stop, the ambience fading out like a flame under high wind.

“We’re here-” Yang began, but she was cut off by the door slamming open, and a small woman bursting out. She practically teleported over to Blake, swinging her off the bike.

“BLAKE! Are you injured? Oh, you’re covered in ash-”

“Mom, how did you find out-”

“Someone saw the fire from below the hill and warned us that you might still be inside. We just sent out someone to look for you but I’m so glad you’re alive- GHIRA OUR BABY IS ALIVE- Oh, let me hug you!”

“No Mom, no, there’s someone looking- UGH, stop kissing my forehead-”

“Uh, hi, Ms…?” Yang waves, smiling somewhat awkwardly, her glistening white teeth showing off in the lamplight.

“Belladonna, Kali Belladonna- Blake, who is this?” 

“This is Yang. She saved me-” Blake was cut off by her mother rushing over to her savior, shaking her hand wildly.

“YOU SAVED MY BABY GIRL?! OH, I am ever so grateful- Oh, you must come in for tea! I insist-”  
  


“Brbrbrbr,” Yang’s lips flapped wildly as she was shaken about by the surprisingly strong woman. “No, um, I’m supposed to-”   
  


“Nonsense! I won’t have you go without reward, you did just save my daughter’s life- GHIRA PREPARE THE OOLONG- Come inside, come inside!” After pushing a very flustered Yang inside, she winked at Blake, covering her mouth with her hand. “This one’s a keeper honey.”

The black haired young adult flushed, opening her mouth in protest before closing it. There was no arguing with her mother. She sighed, following after them, laughing as Yang looked back at her with confusion.

“So I notice that I’ve never seen you around. You smell of oil, so…” Kali ventured, tapping her nose in thought. “Oh, you must be from the city! I’ve never met someone from there. What’s it like?”  
  


“Uh… Well, it definitely does smell like oil there, but it’s not so bad. See, there’s tons of places to go, museums, gardens, malls…”   
  


Blake looked at her with interest, and as if noticing, Yang stood up straight, puffing out her chest.   
  


“... But my dad and I own a business there. We work on vehicles and we do some pretty snazzy repairs and modifications. Well, I’m technically his apprentice. The motorcycle I came on though, that’s all my work.”   
  


“Wait, you made that?” Blake’s eyebrows raised.

“All out of spare parts fixed up by yours truly,” She smirked in response. There was a fire of pride in her eyes that Blake quickly found amusing. The blonde truly did enjoy her work.

“Wow! You must be pretty handy. Blake here has a few hobbies too, like poe-” Blake let out a gasp and quickly intercepted, blocking her mother’s mouth with her hand. “Mmff.”

Yang laughed, then winked at Blake, sensing her embarrassment. She then perked up as she smelled the oolong, the fruity, honey-like aroma wafting into her nose. But then she was taken aback, seeing the hairy, gruff, shirtless man who was carrying in the tray.

“Dad!” Blake exclaimed. “Put on a shirt!”  
  


“I was just working out, Blake, do you expect me to wear a sweaty, smelly shirt? It’ll overwhelm the oolong,” He responded curtly. He then smiled, laughing gruffly. “But I’m glad you’re okay. And I’m guessing this is our guest right here. You saved our daughter, right?”   
  


“Um, yes,” Yang confirmed, glove hands taking a cup. She sipped it and looked up at Ghira with sheepish eyes. “It’s really nothing, you all don’t have to thank me so much. I’ve got enough reassurance in the fact that your daughter is safe.”

“Honestly, we’re holding back,” Kali laughs. “If we showed the full amount of gratitude we feel, then we’d scare you off.”  
  


Yang laughs in turn, sipping gingerly at the oolong. Then, as if remembering something, she stands up.

“Aw, crap, I have to go. My dad is gonna worry himself to death if I don’t show up at the hotel soon,” Yang curses, walking over to the door. “It was very nice to meet you all, though-”  
  


“Wait! How about you come by tomorrow morning and Blake can show you around?” Kali offers. Blake blinks, looking Yang in the eyes to search for any annoyance. She met only warm, gentle eyes. Yang grinned at her brightly.

“I’d love that! I’ll bring my sister too. Thank you for the tea, and I’m glad that I helped.”  
  


With a wave, she closed the door behind her. Kali listened to the sound of the motorcycle’s engine getting further away, then grinned at Blake.

“I like her.”

“MOM!"

**Author's Note:**

> Who loves urban fantasy? I do. Who loves Bumbleby? I do. Who loves dragons? You guessed it. Moi. I'm writing this because I think there's NEVER enough Bumbleby AUs. I love them. Get ready for some Sad Times and Good Times and Spicy Times as I weave a probably okay story about Goddesses and Fires and Dragons. Mismatcher out.


End file.
